ultra_mega_diss_tracks_on_the_cobfandomcom-20200216-history
Third Wave Feminist VS Incel
Third Wave Feminist VS Incel '''is the 4th episode of UMDTOTC DEMO and the 25th episode overall! It is between a Third Wave Feminist and an Incel in a battle sexist people who admit to it! '''Battle Length: 2:05 Dissers All played by Bob-crust! * Third Wave Feminist * Incel * Terry the FBI Agent Lyrics Wave Feminist is in Pink, Incel is in Blue, and Terry the FBI Agent is in Cyan! Third Wave Feminist - Verse 1: I’m a Feminist, a woman-supporting emcee! You blame women for not wanting to suck your D! You’re sexist against women, you are the people I’m trying to get rid of! Ya' slob, You live in you mother’s basement, duh! Well actual- MANTERRUPTING! I’ve had enough of your male privilege! You don’t know how to respect women because your mom’s the only one you’ve lived with! How do you expect to get a kiss if you don’t brush your teeth, ya’ hack!? You look like an ape with all that f*cking hair on your back! And put your legs together, be a gentleman! Stop mansplaining, it’s making me mad! ‘Cause whatever ever rap skills you had have gone further away than you dad! (Ooh!) Also, speaking of your dad, did he beat you? I’m confused how you people come into existence! You can’t get laid because you’re a narcissistic, sexist, motherf*cking, *sshole, rapist! Incel - Verse 1: Ok, Feminazi! Are you done flapping those Hannah Montana-*ss lips?! Too bad your personality is sh*t, because you do got some nice hips! I don’t get laid because women suck, you can’t stop your blabbing with Flex Tape! Be scared because I spit more hot disses than times you’ve accused men of rape! (OH!) You think I’m offended by your basic arguments I’ve heard trillions of times before?! Nope, because the things you said about me are more factual untrue than the wage gap, ya’ bore! (Yeah!) My standards are high ‘cause those qualities I want are in me! So get your Karen-*ss haircut out, and leave all us men be! (Hoo!) (Shut u-) But, I’m not done yet b*tch! I claim to be helping women, but what have you done? You’ve just been sexist to men! Hmm, is sexism the thing you were trying to prevent, ya’ bum?! Instead of solving actual problems you scream about the way that men sit! (I hate-) Saying that innocent men are pedophiles, but who’s the real bad guy? It’s you, you’re sh*t! Third Wave Feminist - Verse 2: ARRGH! I contain contain my anger, let me write an angry Tweet right now! But, you are just another man pawn trying to mow down the queen, so bow down! I’m an activist, you’re just a gremlin who learned to shop at Hot Topic! You make me more angry than- What? You trying desperately to change the argument topic!? Absolutely not, you preposterous, terrible discussionist prick! (Ha!) You cover you flabby body with hair to cover up your midget d*ck! (Ta-dah!) How could you expect to get laid when you're an irrational misogynist!? But, let me close my ears for your 2nd verse because sure it will make us both pissed! Incel - Verse 2: Wow, for once you are right about something! I’m surprised, but still listening to every word you say is suffering! (OH!) You’re a crazy b*tch with first word problems, but you blame those problems on men! And even when it has nothing to do with men, you still blame it on them! I’m attracted to women for sure, but I can’t anyone ‘cause they’re all the worst! ‘Cause listening you what you see as an ideal world hurts more than one of my nuts being burst! Terry the FBI Agent - Verse: Shut it lard mouth, I’ve had enough of this hateful shtick! You two hissy-fissies will feel some real equality up in this sh*t! Speaking of equality, it doesn’t happen literally because of you two! ‘Cause right now the world hates you both more than Hitler hated the Jews! Starting with you, Pinkalicious, because I will see another Feminist argument later! You sexist towards men, but there a male Feminists. But, the only one trust is Sam Slader! Well, here’s a tip for all the women with your opinions who men’s love they hunt: Don’t play hard to get, when you are hard to want! (Snap!) And you, you sexist rubber hog! You guys are quite literally pathetic! And something that ain’t helping is spending half of your life on Reddit! You spend your time insulting women, when you should be spending it in the bathtub! And as an FBI Agent, I would know, you cure your sexual desires off on P*rnhub! I’ve never seen such loud mouth individuals, and I’ve seen a lot of ‘em! I would insults your guy’s intelligence, but I think everyone already knows you guys are dumb!